Conventionally, there is a known method of measuring a visceral fat amount from a tomographic image taken with using X ray CT and MRI. According to such a measuring method, although the visceral fat amount can be measured with high precision, large-sized facilities are required. Thus, measurement is only performed in medical treatment facilities where the X ray CT and the MRI are installed. Therefore, daily measurement of the visceral fat amount by such a measuring method is not realistic. It should be noted that although the X ray CT is capable of taking a finer image than the MRI, there is a known risk of radiation exposure.
Realization of a device capable of simply and noninvasively measuring the visceral fat amount is desired.
It should be noted that a related technology is disclosed in patent document 1.